Untitled
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Malem minggu gak punya duit? Mau nonton? Jelas gak punya doku. Gini nih jadinya, pasangan bokek kalo malem minggu...


Haloaaa... Author Ganteng numpang numpang ngerusuh di fandom NaruHina *dilempar duit*

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Author Geje

Warning : Keren banget XD

Genre : Gak tau!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hanya intermeso semata, fic yang dimuat atas dasar iseng saja, gak ada Romansa, apalagi drama...

Malem minggu gak punya duit? Mau nonton? Jelas gak punya doku. Gini nih jadinya, pasangan bokek kalo malem minggu...

Tebak-tebakan ala NaruHina

Malam yang cerah, secerah wajah sang pemuda berparas tampan dan seorang gadis yang menawan.

Lagi asik ngomong ngaler ngidul gak jelas di taman, ditambah gak punyanya uang jajan, pasangan muda mudi ini mempunyai ide buat tebak-tebakan. Tebakan? Ya, tebakan geje ala orang kurang kerjaan.

"Non, aku punya tebakan buat kamu," ujar Naruto kepada gadis yang di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamu 'kan pinter banget soal itungan―matematik, gitu."

"Terus?"

"Gini, aku punya duit 150, aku beli gula harganya 75, berapa kembaliannya?"

"Aduh, Beb, Konohamaru juga tau kali jawabannya 75."

Naruto bergeleng kecewa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang terlampau percaya diri.

"Aku kira, kamu beneran pinter, Non."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawabannya, ya 25 lah."

"Heh, kok bisa gitu?"

"Orang aku belinya pake duit yang 100."

Hinata pundung di pojokan.

"Giliran aku!" ujar Hinata.

"Sok, mangga."

"Katak apa yang bisa terbang?"

"Katak ajaib?"

"Salah!"

"Katak bersayap?"

"Salah!"

"Katak naik pesawat?"

"Totet―masih salah!"

"Terus apa dong?" kata Naruto menyerah.

"Katak teman-temanku itu namanya Burung, Bebeb."

Naruto syok mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hinata.

"Giliranku, Non!"

"Silahkan, Bebebku sayang."

"Lima orang berjalan dibawah payung kecil, kenapa gak ada satu orang pun yang kehujanan?"

"Kok bisa?"

"Jawab dong!"

"Gak tau?"

"Orang gak hujan."

Hinata nangis mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Giliran aku ya, Beb."

"Sok, silahkan."

"Bis apa yang nangkring di pohon?"

"Bis goblo―"

"Hey, jangan ngomong kasar, ah!"

"Terus, kalo bukan bis teeettt―aku sensor nih―apaan?"

"Bisa monyet, bisa burung, bisa apa aja lah terserah kamu, Beb."

Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

"Mau dilanjut gak, nih?"

"Ok, Non, giliran aku, ya."

"Yup, Beb."

"Ini matematik lagi, Non."

"Apa, Beb?"

"Ada bebek 10, di kali dua. Jadi berapa?"

"Duapuluh!" jawab Hinata sembari tangannya menirukan huruf V.

"Ya delapan lah. Kan di kali dua."

"Kamu mah nipu terus, Beb. Ok, karang giliran aku!"

"Sok. Sekarang aku pasti bisa jawab, Non."

"Yakin banget kamu, Beb," tukas Hinata, "Kamu 'kan sempet kuliah di IPB."

"Terus?"

"Tau dong buah apa aja yang berawalan dari huruf N."

"Nanas, Nangka... Emm, apalagi, ya? Nyerah deh!"

"Nanas, Nangka, Nurian, Nukuh, Nelinjo, Napel, Neruk, dan lain-lain."  
Naruto berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Ok...ok...ok... Giliran aku."

"Aku pasti bisa jawab."

"Yakin banget, Non. Ok. Kenapa anak Babi jalannya nunduk?"

"Udah mestinya gitu kali, Beb. Massa loncat-loncat."

"Totet―salah!"

"Terus?"

"Karena dia malu, punya ibu seekor Babi."

"Iya juga, ya? Kasian banget babi-nya. Giliran aku, beb."

"Silahkan Nona Hinata yang cantik yang kiyut, yang bahenol, yang nerkom."

"Kenapa anak kelinci jalannya loncat-loncat?"

"Karena dia senang, ibunya bukan seekor babi."

"Kok tahu sih, Beb?"

"Karena kau telah mengelincikan hatiku." apa banget? (-_-'')

"Garing banget!"

"Yeee... Ya dah, giliran aku, Non. Ayam apa yang geude?"

"Ayam hamil?"

"Totet―kurang geude, Non."

"Ayam hamil, disengat lebah?"

"Totet!"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Ayam semesta..."

Hinata kini tak kuasa menahan gejolak jiwa yang sedari tadi terguncang gak karuan(?) (_ _'')

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan, Non?"

"Eh, i...iya, gak pa-pa kok. Ternyata, tebak-tebakan kayak gini, nyiksa batin juga, ya?" (T.T)

"Ka…kamu bener, Non. Masih mau lanjutin gak?"

"Iya dong. Giliran aku, ya? Kucing turun, apa dulu?"

"Kaki dulu?"

"Salah"

"Ekor dulu?"

"No."

"Kepala dulu?"

"Totet."

"Terus apa dong?"

"Ya naik dulu atuh, Beb, masa tiba-tiba turun."

"Kamu mah aya-aya wae, Non."

"Giliran kamu, Beb. Masih punya tebakan 'kan?"

"Banyak atuh, Non, di lemari aja masih numpuk. Gini, kau remas punyaku, aku remas punyamu, kemudian kita naik turunkan. Lagi ngapain kita?"

"Kamu mesum deh, Beb." tukas Hinata.

"Mesum dari mananya?"

"Itu, remas-remasan? Naik turun? Apa ayo?"

"Orang lagi salaman, Non. Waaah, kamu yang mesum, Non," tukas balik Naruto.

Hinata cengengesan gak jelas. Kemudian ia memicingkan matanya.

"Awal hurufnya 'K', akhirnya 'L', ada enam huruf, bentuknya bulet lonjong. Apa ayooo?" tanya Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya.

Naruto mengeja sebuah kata sembali mengitung tiap jari-jarinya.

"Non, kamu sadar apa yang kamu tanyakan?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Wah, Non, bahaya kalo aku sebutin. Entar ini fic pindah rate, lagi."

"Kenapa mesti gitu?" Hinata belum paham maksud kekasihnya.

"Jawabannya KapsuL 'kan?" ujar Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Yeee, kok kamu tahu lagi sih, Beb?"

"Karena kau telah melonjongkan Kapsulku?" ==a

"Apa ban-ged?"

Wajah Naruto mendadak berubah menjadi serius dan kaku, hingga membuat Hinata terheran-heran karenanya.

"Kamu kenapa, Beb?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu pengakuan, Non."

"Pe…pengakuan? A…apa?"

"Sebentar lagi aku mau menikah."

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Aku serius, Non!"

"Gak lucu ah."

"Aku lagi gak ngelawak. Aku serius."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Bulan depan aku akan menikah. Aku harap, kamu bisa datang ke pernikahanku nanti."

'Pernikahanku? Kenapa Naruto tidak menyebutnya dengan pernikahan kita?' batin Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Ma…maksud kamu, Beb?"

"Belum jelas kah perkataanku tadi, Non?"

"Ta...tapi, kamu mau nikah sama siapa?"

"Dengan seorang gadis cantik yang gak manja."

"O...oh." mata Hinata menjadi nanar berkaca-kaca menahan air mata―yang ini serius, gak becanda.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan, Non?"

"Asal kamu bahagia... Aku turut bahagia."

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Sukurlah kalau begitu," Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pena.

"Aku ingin tahu nama asli bapak kamu, Non, plus gelarnya―takut nanti aku salah nulis waktu ngundang kalian," ujar Naruto.

"Na…nama Ayah, Ir. Dr. Drs. Hyuuga Hiashi Suptarto. se, spd, sh dll."

"Panjang banget, Non? Ok, ga papa."

Naruto menulis sederet tulisan di kertas tersebut.

"Ke...kena―"

"Sip, beres." seru Naruto menyela perkataan Hinata, "Gini bener gak, Non?"

Naruto menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Hinata.

Hinata menutup mulutnya melihat tulisan yang Naruto berikan.

Senin, 7 Mei 2012

Akan menikah;

Naruto Uzumaki bin, Namikaze Minato Sanusi spd.

Dengan

Hyuuga Hinata bin, Ir. Dr. Drs. Hyuuga Hiashi Suptarto se, spd, sh, etc.

Di Mesjid Agung Al-Ikhlas

"Gimana, Non?"

"Beb..."

"Maukah engkau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita?"

,

~TAMAT~

.

a/n: aksi mengrusuh saya sudah selesai. Maka, dengan segala kerendahan hati (baca: diri) saya, saya minta ripiunya...

Wasalam. 


End file.
